catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Mossy Forest
Information Mossy Forest is a forest with lots of soft moss. There is a river running through the very center of the forest. There are many dens under the roots of the trees. It is filled with prey of all kinds and has enough room for many cats to live there. It was descovered by two friendly loners, Krisber and Knuckles, who currently live there. Any cat can live here if they want. If you want you cat to live here or visit here, Have them wait Here until a resident of Mossy Forest comes to bring them in. Cats who live here Knuckles: An long furred orange tom. - Den: Pine tree Krisber: A short-furred calico she-cat.- Den: Weeping Willow Click: long haired mottled brown tom. - Den: Beech tree Thrush: Brown she-cat -Shares a den with Krisber Chat Knuckles and Krisber quietly share a mouse under the branches of a weeping willow. "I love this place, don't you, Knuckles!' Krisber mews. "Yes," Knuckles replies, "But it's kind of lonely. I hope some other cats stop by at some point." Krisber gets up, stretches and yawns. "I'm going to sleep. good-night!" "Good night Krisber, I'm going to sleep too." Knuckles mews. Krisber dissapears underneath the roots of the willow, where her den is. Knuckles looks up at the sky, deep in thought. After a while he walks into his den under the roots of a pine tree. The next morning, Knuckles go hunting. Knuckles is on the trail of a squirrel. He pounces on it and kills it with a quick, clean bite. Just as he is about to turn back and head to his den, he catches sight of a feather. He remembers his sister, Silver loved playing with feathers. "I wonder where she is now." Knuckles meows to himself. Knuckles picks up the feather to put in his nest so he would remember Silver. Knuckles returned to the weeping willow. "Krisber, Wake up!" "What is it!" Krisber meowed, bounding out of her den. "I caugt some prey for us." Knuckles meowed, dropping the squirrel at his feet. "Yumm! I love squirrel!" Krisber mewed. "You love every kind of prey!" Knuckles purred to his friend. "Except Crow!" Krisber meowed, "I don't like Crow! And besides, Any prey is better than that desgusting kittypet slop!" She paused to look at knuckles, siriousness showing in her bright golden eyes. "I'm glad I'm not a kitytypet anymore!" "I'm glad you aren't too!" Knuckles mewed. Meeting her golden eyes with his pale green ones. "It would be much more lonely here without you." Krisber purred with happiness, enjoying the company of her friend. Knuckles and Krisber share the squirrel. After they are done, Knuckles sat up and looked at the stars in the sky. "What are you looking at?" Krisber asked curiously. "My mother said that when a cat dies, they go up there, to the stars. She would be among them, But I can't help wondering about my brother and sister. My sister, Silver dissapppeared at a very young age. My mother claimed she didn't know what happened to her, but I could see it in her eyes, that she was responsible." Knuckles's green eyes clouded over with greif. Krisber put her tail on Knuckles to comfort him. "My mother wouldn't have been so heartless that she killed Silver, but she was quite angry at the time. I think my father hadn't wanted to be mates with her anymore, and Silver was his favourite kit, so she abandoned Silver in the forest. I was very young, so I'm not sure. When I was six moons old, I left my mother. My brother, Click, left at the same time, but went a different way. For all I know, they could both be dead." Knuckles meowed with intense greif. Later "Krisber, look who I found at Lichen Trees" Knuckles mewed, "My brother, Click!" "That's great!" Krisber meowed, coming out of her den. "You'll need to make sure he has a den!" Knuckles turns to Click, "There are dens under the roots of every tree in the forest, except the Lichen Trees. What den would you like?" He mews. Click checks out a few dens before making his decision. "My den will be under this beech tree." He mews. When Click returns from hunting the next day, He has a kit with him. "Who's this?" Knuckles meowed. "Thrush." Click mewed. "I found her at Lichen Trees. She doesn't know where her family is." Thrush was scared. Who were these cats? "Thrush, These are Knuckles and Krisber." Click mewed. "You can live here until you find your family, And when we do, if we do, you can make your decision where you want to live." Relieved, Thrush nodded her head. "Okay" she mewed. "where will I sleep?" "With me, in my den." Krisber mewed, "At least until you are ten moons old, like the rest of us. Then you can choose any den." Thrush nodded her head. The next morning, Knuckles gets up early for hunting. Click heard Knuckles padding past and rushed out to follow him. Knuckles hunted for a while, without catching anything. He had too much on his mind to focus. He walked up to Mossy Rock. Click followed his brother. Later, Knuckles returned excitedly from Mossy Rock. Click followed him. "Krisber!" He meowed. "Yes?" Krisber meowed, climbing out of her den. "Click and I are going on a journey to see if our sister is alive and safe." Knuckles meowed. "Okay." Krisber meowed. "How long do you think it'll take?" "About a few moons." Click meowed. "We're leaving now." "Bye!" Krisber meowed. "Bye!" Click meowed. "We'll be back before you know it!" Knuckles meowed. "Good-bye!" After Click and Knuckles Return (Click is up for adoption right now) "So you found her?" Thrush asked excitedly. "Is she here?" Knuckles purred in amusement. "Yes we found her, and she's happy where she is, so she's staying there." "Where is she?" Krisber asked. "She's a part of ThunderClan. I asume you've heard of the clans" Knuckles meowed. "Yes, I have." Krisber meowed, grinning. Links Mossy Rock Lichen Trees Category:Location